magfandomcom-20200213-history
Medals and Ribbons
Medals and Ribbons are awarded and viewed in your Barracks. They should not be confused with the PlayStation Trophies, which are viewed in your PlayStation menu. Ribbons are awarded for completing specific requirements in a single battle. Medals '''are awarded for completing specific requirements in your whole career (with the exception of the '''Streaker Medal). Ribbons can be earned countless times whereas Medals can only be achieved once a career. Ribbons All Ribbons are earned in a single battle. Medals Medals are awarded based on your entire career. =Ribbon Farming= This is where players complete several criteria for ribbons in just a single battle earning a large amount of experience by doing so. Here is an example of how to get 5 ribbons in a single match. Butterfingers ribbon - kill yourself 5 times, Marauder ribbon -10 explosives planted, Screaming Eagle ribbon- parachute 15 times, Purple Heart ribbon- 30 deaths, miners ribbon-plant 30 mines, I suggest joining a attacking Sabotage mission to do this: *Create a build with low AR and mines *Plant 2 mines then kill yourself (Marauder 2/10, Butterfingers 1/5, Miners 2/30, Purple Heart 2/30), repeat 5 times to get Marauder and Butterfingers (Marauder 10/10, Butterfingers 10/10, Miners 10/30, Purple Heart 10/30) *Do ten more mine plants and kill yourself ( Miners 30/30, Purple Heart 30/30) *Now begin at objective C, parachute in and either get killed or fake kill yourself (e.g. mortar yourself). Repeat this 15 times (Screaming Eagle 15/15) *you have now gained 5 ribbons! The easiest way to achieve multiple ribbons is to overlap the requirements. The best way to accomplish this is to specialize. For example if your a sniper then pick out some ribbons which are specialized to that. Here's one: Longshot ribbon- 3 kills from 120m Silver Bullet- 10 headshots By getting your first three headshots from over 120m, you achieve the Longshot ribbon and are on your way towards the Silver Bullet ribbon. Your next 7 headshots are up to you. (HINT: The closer you are to the target the easier headshots become, but its also easier for the enemy to snipe you!) An assault rifle farm: For three ribbons *Grim reaper-35 kills *Combat Assault *30 Assault Rifle kills *Combat Launcher-5 RPG kills *Kill 30 enemies with an assaalt rifle ((by choosing a difficult map to attack e.g. valor (defending) vs sver (you attackin) you guarantee yourself 20 minutes of battle)) *Kill 5 enemies with your RPG (easier than you think if you aim at windows and doorways, considering the amount of snipers who use them) *Gaining 35 kills activates the Grim Reaper ribbon And here is a RPG farm: 2 ribbon objective: Mr Badwrench-Destroy 5 vehicles Combat Launcher-kill 5 enemies with the RPG *Ambush tanks with mines or RPGs. *Shoot down copters with RPG's. *fire RPG's into spawn points, bunkers, snipe zones (windows, doorways) and objectives for your five RPG kills. *It is very likely that when you destroy a vehicle that you will kill the pilot achieving one or two of your RPG kills Remember! By doing this you are effectively removing yourself from the battle, if you have a few pro's in your squad then this isn't really an issue. But if there arent you could lose the battle for your team! think hard on this, and check out your squad's levels at the start. A few level 40's are usually a good sign. Most players wont mind if you're low-level and are doing this but if you are higher than you have the ability to do more in battle than just to farm exp. Category:Gameplay Category:Content